


Письмо

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: После победы над Королем Ночи Санса получает запоздалое письмоОригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6688350





	Письмо

  
        
        
      Еще одна кровавая ночь осталась позади. Дни становились все короче, а это означало, что у них все меньше и меньше времени на отдых. Бледное солнце едва проглядывало сквозь голые ветки черных деревьев. Они сидели сейчас — тихие, истощенные, грязные. Настолько уставшие, что у них не было сил на сон.  
  
      — Сэм, — тихо позвал Джон. Сэмвелл пододвинулся. — Сколько у тебя осталось воронов?  
  
      — Немного, — Сэм задумался, — дюжина, не больше.  
  
      Джон поковырял в костре.  
  
      — Принеси всех. Приготовь бумагу, перья, чернила. Все, что есть.  
  
      Сэм привык не задавать Джону вопросов. Он молча встал, и пошел к своим сумкам.  
  
      Через некоторое время Джон встал перед братьями.  
  
      — Завтра нам предстоит большая битва, — начал он без предисловий, — Возможно, многие из нас ее не переживут. Скорее всего, — чуть тише уточнил он.  
  
      Джон стоял, перебирая в руках пачку пергамента, которую принес ему Сэм.  
  
      — У каждого из нас есть кто-то, кому мы хотели бы передать последнее слово. Мать. Жена. Сын. Брат или сестра. Любовница. Если такого человека нет, то возможно, есть кто-то, у кого мы должны попросить прощения. Это… наверное, это наша последняя возможность что-то им сказать. Если кто-то из вас неграмотный — скажите, мы с Сэмом поможем.  
  
      Он разделил пергамент на несколько частей и передал братьям. Некоторые из них сразу приступали к письму, но большинство долго разглаживали лист, собирая слова, которые должны сказать.  
  
      — Тарли! — хрипло позвал огромный воин, сидящий под деревом. — Сэм повернулся. Человек помолчал, как бы не решаясь произнести свою просьбу, — Принеси мне тоже…  
  
      Сэм протянул ему пергамент и перо.  
  
      — Вы… Вам нужна помощь?  
  
      Человек под деревом выругался.  
  
      — Отвали, Тарли. Я — сын лорда, помнишь? У меня тоже был мейстер. Как и у тебя, — прорычал он, устраиваясь так, чтобы поймать побольше света.  
  
      Его родители давно умерли. Его брат — последний человек, с кем он хотел бы говорить. За свою жизнь он обзавелся бессчетным количеством врагов, но не завел ни одного друга. Те, у кого он мог бы попросить прощения — давно мертвы. У него не было ни жены, ни детей, ни любовниц. Так он прожил жизнь — без обетов, без клятв, без привязанностей.  
  
      Но был один человек, которому он чего-то _не сказал_. Это его последний шанс, завтра они все умрут. Поэтому он расправил пергамент на колене, и взял перо. Пальцы не слушались — еще бы! Его руки в последние двадцать лет не знали другого инструмента, кроме меча. И, тем не менее, он вывел первые слова:  
  
_«Леди Старк. Санса.»_  — он подумал немного и медленно дописал, чуть усилив нажим на перо: _«Пташка»._  
  
      Берик подсел к Клигану, когда тот отдал свой свиток Сэму.  
  
      — Ты все же написал ей?  
  
      — Не понимаю, о чем ты, — огрызнулся тот.  
  
      — Сандор, Торос видел тебя в огне. Видел… с твоей болью.  
  
      — Как же вы мне надоели со своим клятым огнем, — проворчал Клиган уже беззлобно. Берик был одним из тех, с кем рядом можно было умереть с честью.  
  
      — Расскажи мне, Дондаррион, — тихо обратился он после недолгого молчания — как это?  
  
      — Что — умирать? — Берик пожал плечом — Никак. Не страшно. Темно только очень. Поспи, Сандор. Тебе нужно будет много сил в эту ночь. Она будет долгой.  
  
      — А ты чего?  
  
      — Я уже завтра отосплюсь.  
  
      Берик еще долго смотрел в угасающий костер, разыскивая там след своего друга Тороса. Бледное солнце уже спускалось за белый горизонт.  


***

  
      — Миледи… — Сэмвелл робко постучал в дверь — прилетел ворон…  
  
       _«Черные крылья — черные вести»_ , подумала Санса.  
  
      — Что там, Сэм?  
  
      — Это для вас, — он протянул затертый пергамент.  
  
      Санса развернула лист и пробежала глазами по письму. Почерк был незнакомый, нажим пера непостоянным, строчки съезжали. Кто-то писал это письмо не за столом. Санса придвинула свечу и начала читать.  
  
       _«Леди Старк. Санса.»_ Кровь прилила к ее щекам, когда она прочла дальше. _«ПТАШКА»._  
  
      Санса провела рукой по написанным словам. Был только один человек во всем мире, который мог так ее назвать. Но как это возможно?  
  
      — Сэм, откуда это письмо? Печать сломана… кто его читал?  
  
      — Простите, миледи… надпись на пергаменте совсем стерлась, я открыл только для того, чтобы увидеть, кому оно адресовано… я прочел только первую строчку и сразу принес его вам.  
  
      — Вы знаете, от кого оно?  
  
      Сэм втянул голову в плечи и кивнул.  
  
      — Я… думаю, что да. Я сам запечатывал эти письма перед той большой битвой, и отправлял воронов. Это было… длинное письмо, я его помню. Честно сказать, мы не верили, что письма дойдут — вороны были слишком напуганы, и разлетелись совсем не так, как должны были. И все же, оно дошло, хоть и через столько времени. Мы писали, не надеясь, что переживем эту битву. Я могу идти, миледи?  
  
      Санса молча кивнула, и махнула Сэму рукой, прося закрыть дверь.  
  
       _«…Пташка._  
Или все же прикажешь обращаться к тебе «Леди Старк»?  
      Интересно, какой ты стала. Люди говорят, что ты — настоящая красавица, но они не знают тебя. Они не знают, что когда ты нервничаешь, ты прикусываешь нижнюю губу. Не знают, что когда ты сердишься, ты поднимаешь подбородок и вскидываешь брови. Они не знают, что ты пахнешь лимонами и зимней розой, а твои волосы — травой и медом. Они наверняка не видели, как ты краснеешь, когда смущаешься, и в эти моменты ты особенно красива.  
      Стала ли ты выше? Твои глаза по-прежнему такие же голубые, как речная вода? А волосы? Они все такие же огненные? Тормунд говорит, что рыжие — поцелованы огнем. Такая ирония — бояться огня и так тянуться к огню твоих волос…  
      Ты часто мне снишься. Иногда я возвращаюсь в твою комнату в ночь Битвы на Черноводной. И ты сама просишь увезти тебя из Королевского Замка. Я не хочу просыпаться — в этом сне ты совсем не боишься меня, и мы с тобой долго-долго едем на Неведомом. И ты так близко, что я отчетливо слышу, как бьется твое сердце.  
      Но есть еще другие сны. Мне снится, что тебя поглотила взбесившаяся толпа во время бунта, и я НЕ УСПЕВАЮ тебя забрать. Это стало вторым моим кошмаром, после огня.  
      Я всегда был так груб с тобой, девочка… простишь ли ты меня за это? Все это дерьмо не для твоих ушей, ты была рождена для цветов и поцелуев, а не для грубостей от старого облезлого Пса. Но, Седьмое Пекло, маленькая Леди! Я не знал, как с тобой заговорить…  
      Иногда я думаю, что было бы, если бы я не был так уродлив? Может, я стал бы рыцарем и мог бы на каком-нибудь турнире объявить тебя Королевой любви. Как там это в твоих сказках? Я бы многое отдал только за то, чтобы еще раз услышать, как ты упрямо называешь меня «Сир»…  
      Но хорошо, что так. Если бы Григор не сделал со мной этого, я никогда не стал бы телохранителем Джоффри, и никогда не встретил бы тебя.  
      Люди болтают про твой брак с Б. Мне жаль, Санса… Мне ТАК жаль, девочка. Если бы я мог повернуть время…  
      Моя маленькая Пташка…  
      В своих снах я так часто называю тебя своей, что сам почти верю в это.  
      Завтра нас ждет большой бой, который я, скорее всего, не переживу. Что ж. Я должен был умереть уже давно. Я бы предпочел от рук твоей сестры. Это, по крайней мере, было бы честью.  
      Я заберу с собой в Пекло как можно больше этой нечисти, можешь мне поверить. Только бы они не добрались до тебя.  
      Прощай, моя единственная Леди. Моя Санса. Моя Пташка.  
До конца твой, Сандор Клиган»  
  
      Санса сделала глоток воды и снова провела рукой по письму.  
  
      С кровати донесся хриплый кашель. Санса пересела на кровать и успокаивающе погладила зарубцованную щеку воина, которого выхаживала уже неделю. Он все еще был без сознания, после того, как его — раненого и холодного — привезли из-за Стены.  
  
      Внезапно мужчина открыл глаза, посмотрел на Сансу и боль пронзила его лицо.  
  
      — Пташка… значит, и ты тоже…  
  
      Санса взяла его ладонь в свои руки и прижала к губам.  
  
      — Вы живы, сир Клиган. Мы живы!  
  
      Он обвел глазами комнату еще мутным взглядом.  
  
      — Где я?  
  
      — Вы дома, Сандор. Теперь вы дома.  
        
        



End file.
